Izuku Quartet
by MOTHERFU
Summary: Anyway, yeah, 4 alternate versions of Izuku and their companions trapped in a classroom. The author is incompetent enough to give in to temptation and make this god-forsaken story. Reading might result in your common sense and IQ lowered by a thousand. It might also insult your intelligence and existence by the putrid existence of this idea that came to the author's mind.
1. I'm so sorry

**If you don't know already, this story will probably make your mind go haywire and give you cancer. Yes, actual cancer. This was an idea I had after being high on those things they inject you with before they pull out your wisdom tooth. Yeah, I kinda had that. So yeah, I am concerned for your life if you decide to not leave and spiral down the hole of shit that we call this story. Your family and friends actually care about your well-being so it's best not to, but hey, you do you. Also, there is definitely an intentional lack of grammar and spelling checks, just to add on to how shit it will be.**

* * *

**Then again, I posted this for my own selfish amusement.**

* * *

Izuku was having a pretty normal day. He just finished his secret training with All Might and he's all around done with the day. His shoot style, air force, and blackwhip was going real well. He just got inside to see another one of Bakugou and Kirishima's many banters.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN WIN THAT?! ROGER JR. IS SHIT, I TELL YOU!"

"Maybe it's just the player, not the character they're using."

"OH FUCK OFF!"

He decided to leave them alone for now. "Deku!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. It was his friend, Ochaco, signaling him to get over at her spot. He did and he also saw Iida sitting at the chair. In front of him was the table and on the table was a mysterious device with a red button. "Uh, what is that?"

"I don't know. It just appeared in my room all of a sudden." Ochaco answered his question in a nervous manner. "Seriously? It could be a trap from the League of Villains."

"Which is why she alerted me and I alerted Aizawa-sensei about this device. For all we know, it could be an explosive. As for why it's so simple to activate, even accidentally, I have no clue as to why. It might be becau-"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Iida was interrupted by Bakugou's usual scream of the day. Kirishima was trying his best to calm him down. Iida sighed as he stood up from the chai and went straight to the two. "Stop right there, you two! Having a quarrel is very unbecoming of you two as students of the UA Hero Course! Cease this at once!"

Iida was left unheard as Bakugou launched an explosion at Kirishima, who got knocked into Iida, who then got knocked into the button, causing him to accidentally press it. The world started spinning for Izuku, Ochaco, and Iida as they seemingly felt a pull towards another place.

"W-What's happening?" Ochaco asked in a panicked tone.

"I-I don't know."

"THE FUCK IS THAT BUTTON DOING?!" Before Bakugou could even answer, a white light flshed before his eyes, and before he knew it, the trio was gone.

"What the hell?! Where are they?!" Kirishima exclaimed just as Aizawa entered the dorm. _"This is not gonna be a good day."_

* * *

Well, hello there. Name's Izuku Midoriya. Guitar-wielding, quirkless, HOPE-powered Badass with the power of Dio with me. Yeah, as in Ronnie James Dio. It's kind of a long story but I'd rather not say. So, I woke up with some weird red button beside me and so I called over Mei and Kacchan. Mei, because she might know about this button. Kacchan, because he'll stop us from doing anything stupid. Apparently Tooru and Mash decided to join in as well.

"Okay, so, any of you know what this is? Tooru, is this a thing back in your world?"

"Nope. Never saw or heard of a device with a big, red button."

"Look, how about we just blow it up?" Kacchan said, and I really agree with him.

"Nah, I wanna see what happens when I press it." Mei said as she pressed the button. "Mei don't!" It was too late.

The world started spiraling and the five of us started getting the feeling of being pulled towards a different place. "Why did I get dragged into this?" Mash sighed in exasperation as a flash of white light hits us.

* * *

"Okay, so, you're telling me that you found this beside your bed? The hell even is this, homie?" Murry was slightly concerned for his roommate, Seiji, who was staring intensely at the device with a big red button in front of him. "I might end up as a casualty to Midoriya and Ikari's Prank War if this button means something."

"Look, we both agreed not to add civilian casualties to our Prank War, alright? If we commit a war crime, we get a pie to the face." Izuku defended himself while Trish is reluctantly nodding along. Camie is just lazily playing on her Switch while lying down on Izuku's lap. "Yeah, we don't add normies to the fuckin' war, Shishibro."

"FOR THE LAST GODDAMN TIME, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Seiji, in his frustration, slammed his fist down the table, and ended up pressing the button. "Oh nice job, Shishibro."

"I hate all of you." He said as the world started spinning around the five of them and they were hit by a flash of white light.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you just found this on your bed?" Tomura held up a device with a big red button on top of it as Himiko nodded. Dabi was indifferent to the whole situation. Izuku was busy studying said device on Tomura's hand.

_*bzztt… weird…bzztt*_

"Great job, Captain Obvious." Dabi said while taking a drink, prompting Izuku to punch his arm. He punched back lightly, not really bothering to put much force into it. "Well, whatever it is, we're gonna have to get Doc Tsubasa and let him take a look of it."

"But it just appeared on my bedside! What if it could be some kind of bomb the heroes sent after us?"

*_bzztt…desperate?…bzztt…un-un-un-un-un…wvlilclockybzztt…unlikely…bzztt*_

"Yeah, Izuku's right. They can't be this desperate to get rid of us. Besides, heroes do-"

"SO WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A SURPRISE MEETING! **FUCKERS, I WAS TAKING A BATH!"**Twice entered the room in his usual loud voice, surprising Tomura enough to make him drop the device and making it land on the button. The world started spiraling around the four of them as they all deadpanned at Twice.

"Twice, you fucking idi-" Dabi didn't get to finish his sentence as they were all taken away by some bright white light. "Huh, **shit."**

* * *

Everyone awoke inside of what looked like a classroom. Izuku checked to see if Iida and Ochaco was alright, and they were. They're also somehow in their hero costume. Gear, and all. He looked around to see three other versions of him? _"Kacchan? Mei? That weird blonde girl? The LEAGUE OF VILLAINS?!" _

Everyone stared at everyone in shock. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

* * *

Huh, that was weird. Bright white light, getting Isekai'd into some classroom. It looked like me, Kacchan, Tooru, and Mash are in our hero costumes, while Mei is wearing her mechanic outfit. By mechanic outfit, it looks like she's donning her goggles, usual black tank top, and her overalls along with her boots and gloves. I looked up to see another version of me. Three other versions to be exact. Wait, is this another… No, not again!

"THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes. It looked like the light was gone. He questioned why everyone was wearing their hero costumes. He looked around to see that there are three other versions of himself. He sighed while taking a bottle of Faygo from his costume that Chifu gave him for Christmas. He was not expecting this. He looked at Murry, who seems like he's inspecting the blunt that he was smoking. Camie was looking around confused. Trish looked like she's about to explode in confused anger. Seiji looked like he was going to use his quirk on everyone.

"Buddha's fat fucking chin, what the hell?"

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes. Toga and Dabi was at his right while Tomura was at his left. _"Good, they're okay."_ He seems to be wearing his villain outfit. Everyone was wearing their villain outfit for some reason. What shocked him the most was three other versions of himself around the room along with presumably, their own companions.

"Oh my god, are we gonna have a selfcest orgy?"

"Toga, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? I'm just asking the important questions here."

"The important question here is where the hell are we?" Dabi butted in, setting his hand aflame, ready to burn the other people in the room. _*bzztt…setup…bzztt*_

"Yeah, we've somehow been setup." Tomura readied his stance while Toga sheathed out her knives. Izuku pulled out his revolver with his right hand and cassette on his left. _*bzztt…please Cease and Desist…bzztt…MOTHERFUCKERS…bzzzttt*_

* * *

It looked like all of them were about to clash until they heard a clapping coming from the front. A laugh familiar to the Shiketsu Izuku was heard as he shuddered in nervousness at the harsh sound of laughter.

"ENTERTAINING IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF!" Carlitos explained while laughing boisterously and clapping with the energy of the sun. "Carlitos!" Shiketsu Izuku was the first to act as he sent Blackwhip towards the clown, but he was beaten to it as the sound of a revolver goes off. Carlitos maintained his smile as a hole from the bullet formed on his forehead. Everyone looked to the left as they see the villain version of Izuku holding his revolver and clicking a button on his cassette.

_*bzztt…problem solved…wvlilclockybzztt*_

The victory was short-lived as Carlitos stood back up from his seeming death. Villain Izuku shot 5 other bullets at him but it proved futile as Carlitos just laughed it off. "Yeah, that won't work, and you can't kill me."

"What are we doing here, asshole?"

"Fantastic question, SpiderStorm!"

"There's a Spider-Man version of me?" The Izuku holding the guitar asked excitedly as if that was the most important thing right now. He was smacked in the back of the head by his version of Bakugou. "Not now, you useless shit!"

"Hey, I'm asking the important questions here!"

"What could this be? This has got to be some trap set up by the villain, but why would they target Ochaco of all people? I doubt she made any real enemies with villains as of now, and she's too happy-go-lucky to even have an archnemesis at all. Could it be that someone is using us as test subjects for that device or is it some other reason? There's no possible way tha-" The original Izuku was broken out of his mumblestorm by a light chop to the head by Carlitos. Everyone was staring at him as he sat back down, a little embarrassed.

"Good News, I got nothing to do with this!"

"What's the bad news, clown?" Dabi asked him. Carlitos merely glanced at him while chuckling in amusement. "You will all be stuck here for an unknown amount of time. Apparently you were taken from your respective universes from an unknown being."

"WHICH IS ME!" A shirtless person wearing a blanket cape, socks on their hand, and a robotic left eye, and only in their underwear appeared out of nowhere. "WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE? A CHEAP KNOCK-OFF OF DIO?!" Bakugou asked the person in front of them and beside Carlitos.

"Nope! I'm much more powerful than him! I control reality! Watch!" He snapped his fingers and Iida exploded into a bloody mess, causing everyone to panic. He snapped again and Iida was back to normal, as if nothing happened to him. "Hmm? Why is everyone panicking?" The recently exploded student asked.

"See? I have absolute control over the very fabric of reality! In this world, I control what is canon and what isn't!"

"So, why you gotta bring us here?" Camie asked the person. The person only shrugged. "Why else? SHEER! UTTER! BOREDOM!"

"So you're using mortals as your playthings and to entertain yourself?" Tomura asked them. They nodded enthusiastically. _*bzztt…what a loser…bzztt*_

The person stared at the ground, downtrodden by the truth. "Ah, to hell with your thoughts! You'll be stuck here in this world and act as if you're in a normal high school for my own entertainment!"

It was time for Bakugou to speak up again. "Wait, I KNOW YOU!"

"Ah yes, I made you very aware as a curse."

"What is he saying, Bakugou?" Mei asked him. Mash just stared outside the window, coping over the fact that this is his life now. Tooru just looked cautiously over everybody else. "HE'S-"

"THE ONE! THE ONLY! **MOTHERFU!**"

"That's a shitty name."

"Who cares? Let the show, **begin**."

**{- Will probably continue**

* * *

**I'm so sorry.**


	2. Day 1

The person only known as 'MOTHERFU' suddenly disappeared as Carlitos shook his head in amusement. He faced everyone and gestured everyone to stay as calm as they can. "Look, if he stops getting bored, he'll send you back at the exact moment that you disappeared. Anyway, why don't you introduce yourselves. Group Intro or Solo intro. Either one works for me."

Everyone hesitated for a moment. That was until Carlitos summoned a balloon, causing Shiketsu!Izuku to stand up. "Okay, I'm obviously Izuku Midoriya. The blonde over there is my best friend, Camie Utsushimie. The annoying Scottish redhead is Beatrice Ikari but you can call her Trish. The purple haired guy is Seiji Shishikura. The guy with the red jacket and is smoking blunt is Mokemuri Chisa. You can call him Murry."

Iida stood up and started doing karate chops in the air. "Chisa! It is unbecoming of a teenager to be smoking marijua-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a sword etched itself on the wall beside him. Murry gave him an innocent smile before pocketing the blunt that he was smoking. "Part of the quirk, homie. You're just as annoying as you were in our universe. Good thing Stain shut you up for good."

"W-What?"

"Alright, everyone shut up. My name's Izuku Midoriya from a universe where I apparently use the guitar. This is my girlfriend, Mei."

"WHAT?!" Himiko, Ochaco, and Camie cried out in shock. "The crazy inventor chick?" Shiketsu!Izuku asked, questioning his alternate self's taste in women.

"Before I was rudely interrupted, this is Katsuki Bakugou. I don't know about him in your universe but he's kind of a dick in ours."

"Tell me about it." Shiketsu!Izuku, Ochaco, and Tomura said at the same time.

"HEY!" Bakugou was easily offended but he'd rather keep to himself for now. "This is Tooru Hagakure. She's not actually invisible, she's just secretly a dragon. This here is Mashirao Ojiro but we call him Mash. He might not look that much but he's got the power of the Monkey King." He sat back down after introducing his friends. Mash was busy trying to hold back an angry Bakugou.

"Very well. I am Tenya Iida, a first year of UA High! This is our version of Izuku Midoriya. Currently one of the strongest in our class. This girl beside me is Ochaco Uraraka." He sat down after the quick introduction. Everyone sweated at how similar he is to their own Iida.

"Before you guys can continue, there's always a constant when it comes to a person across the multiverse. The one constant for Midoriya here is that he's attracted to Redheads and Pinkheads." Everyone stared directly at their own Izuku with the exception of the Shiketsu students, where his attraction to Redheads is basically an open secret. They all looked down in shame.

"That explains why you fucked eye-bitch." Bakugou told Guitar! Izuku. "DUDE! NOT COOL!"

"I did not need to hear that." Mash finally spoke up before staying silent again. "You fucked Tooru, didn't you?"

"Shut up, mortal." Tooru snapped while slapping Bakugou at the back of the head. That didn't stop the blonde from getting the last laugh.

"Is that true, Deku?" Ochaco asked her own version of Izuku. Shiketsu!Izuku and CivilWar! Izuku instantly disliked this version of Ochaco. She felt their gaze and instantly knew why. Before she could explain, OG!Izuku spoke up. "Look, I let her call me Deku since she kinda changed the meaning of it. It's more of a 'You can do it!' now."

"Hey, hey! Shut up. We never got any introductions." Tomura butted in as he accidentally disintegrates a chair. "Ah shit, sorry about the chair."

"Nah, it's fine. What's life without chaos?" Carlitos waved him off, still keeping his perpetual smile. "Anyway, we're the League of Villains. Judging from the look on your faces, you already met us."

There were a few hesitant nods but Tomura continued his intro. "I'm Tomura Shigaraki. He's Izuku Midoriya, my sworn little brother. We call him 'Civil War' when we're out doing missions."

CivilWar!Izuku held out the revolver he used earlier. "Do we still need to? Fine. This revolver over here belongs to my little bro. He calls it 'Live and Let Die'."

"Civil War? Live and Let Die? I'm getting Guns n' Roses vibes here." Guitar!Izuku wondered loudly. "Guns n' Roses? What's that?"

"...That's just about the saddest thing I've heard all day." Guitar!Izuku looked at Tomura with pity.

"...Right. Anyway, this is Himiko Toga. Do not get close to her. She's thirsty. For blood not semen. Maybe both, but I don't know. The crispy guy over there is Dabi."

"Crispy?!"

"Shut up, I meant that as a compliment."

"You seriously joined the villains in another dimension, homie?"

"Hell if I know? There's gotta be a reason."

_*bzztt…quirkless…bzztt…explosion…bzztt…jump...wvlilclocky…All Might…bzztt*_ Those few words were enough for Shiketsu!Izuku and OG!Izuku to realize what he meant. Guitar!Izuku just looked at CivilWar!Izuku in confusion.

"Oh. You never got one?"

_*bzztt…got one…bzztt…eventually…bzztt*_ That, Guitar!Izuku could understand.

"Hey, don't look at me? I asked him to join and he did on his own free will. I got nothing to do with it, I swear. I mean, you guys call yourselves heroes but you never help the ones that really needed it. How many kids turned into villains because of the bullying? How many quirkless people killed themselves because of how they're treated? All of that's on you." Tomura argued. Every other hero-student looked down in shame, knowing he's right.

"I'm quirkless." Guitar!Izuku admitted. "All I ever need was this guitar and I'm set out to help the guys that need help. You're right, cooler version of Tomura. I'm not making the same mistake as everybody else."

"While it is noble, I advice you not to group us as one of the people that don't ca-"

"You only became a hero because of the family legacy, Iida." Iida was interrupted by Shiketsu!Izuku's voice. Like a spider, there was venom in his voice. "Face it, you're just a replacement in case your brother can't be Ingenium anymore."

"WHAT DID YOU SA-"

"You're a piece of shit, Iida, and I will prove it mathematically. Carlitos, you're an asshole but can you get us a math board or something?" Shiketsu!Izuku asked their supposed clown teacher. The clown nodded and snapped his fingers, and a mathboard suddenly appeared. "Camie, help me out with this."

"Sure thing, Izubro."

* * *

_A mathematical equation proving someone being a piece of shit later..._

* * *

"So let me summarize it. You're impulsive, repulsive, and disgustingly naive," Shiketsu!Izuku hissed the last one with utter disgust. Everybody in the room does not know what to make of it. The mathematical equation made too much sense to them. Camie was just going along with this since she thought it was funny. "More than that, you act like you're holier-than-thou, when you're no better than us. You **ENFORCE** the rules on us but you **BREAK **it when it benefits you to do so. You're just a fucking hypocrite. You only wanted to be a hero because your family wanted you to be one in case Tensei got fucked up bad enough to retire. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to tell my Iida from yours. Why? I don't measure you by any differences like scars or the eye colors. I recognize you to by how much of a pain the ass you are. And you're looking so fucking identical now, aren't ya? Ya sheltered hypocritical cunt."

Shiketsu!Izuku finished his statement while breathing heavily like a maniac. The OG Universe does not know what to say, especially Iida. The Guitar universe was laughing. Shiketsu Universe was a bit indifferent and confused on how one can solve someone's shittiness with a mathematical equation. Villain Universe was laughing their ass off.

"As much as I would love to see this get out of hand, it looks like class is over for the day. Good bye, people!" Carlitos interrupted all of them as he left the classroom.

"Okay, class is over but can we first talk about the elephant in the room?" Shiketsu!Izuku stood up from his seat and walked up the front desk. "What elephant? How other dimensions exist or that there are villain versions of you, Deku?" Bakugou asked the alternate version of his rival.

"Shut the fuck up before I shut you the fuck up, Bakugou. It's as if the time I ripped your teeth out and impaled you with it isn't bad enough."

"Pfft. Our Deku ripped my eye out." He said while, take off his fake cybernetic eyes to show everyone. Everyone who didn't know about it blanched at the sight.

"...Right. So, anyway. Himiko, what the hell?" Shiketsu!Izuku exclaimed as he pointed at Toga, who looked confused at being called out. "Me?"

"Oh boy." Camie and Trish sighed in exasperation. "Yes, you. Oh wait, it doesn't matter what I think because clearly the Himiko I DATED on my universe wasn't a sex-crazed maniac."

"WE DATED?!"

"An Alternate Version of you and I dated. You kinda ran off after biting me. I tried to find you but I couldn't…"

"We dated?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Okay, you know what? Enough with this edgy lovey-dovey shit. You clearly have issues with an alternate version of me, and you're best friends with Camie." Bakugou from the Guitar Universe told Shiketsu!Izuku while standing up and proceeding to leave the room.

"Woah, I don't remember being on a given-name basis with you." Camie snapped at him.

"Oh right. In my universe, we're dating."

"Wait, whaaaaaaaaaa~" Camie and Shiketsu!Izuku said as they stopped functioning.

"Classes are over! It's best that we entertain this entity as best we can if we want to go home!" Iida said while karate chopping the air. Everyone nodded along. This temporary pact was not meant to last. Everyone got to their respective places.

* * *

"This world seems empty." Ochaco said as she gets ready for bed. She was brushing her teeth beside Izuku, who recently finished his training with Shoot-Style again. "No kidding. We got pulled in here by that mysterious device."

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not scared."

"Me too, Uraraka."

* * *

"Okay, this is bullshit. I'll just make a machine that'll take everyone back. Sounds fair?" Mei told me while she's resting on my lap. Luckily enough, I get to keep my guitar. Playing some tunes along the fireplace isn't so bad.

"Okay, so, the Deku from Shiketsu along with the Villain Deku hates me, for probably obvious reasons. Why can't they just break my arm repeatedly like you did? Villain Deku has a high likelihood to kill me in my sleep." Bakugou was pacing around, totally not worried. I knew better. "Chill out. What's he gonna do? Stab you? That'll only piss you off more than hurt you."

"Hey, have you guys found my tail brush?" Mash entered the room after taking a shower. This is turning more and more into a fraternity house. "Shouldn't you be worried about Eri?"

"She's living with us in the dorms. Besides, didn't he say he'll put us exactly at the moment we disappeared? Not much to worry about."

"So, he's not some kind of demon?"

"Dude, racist, not all demons are bad. Besides, even if he was, I'd see through his disguise. Remember my eyes?" Ojiro showed his fiery eyes that shine red every time he sees a demon. "Now if you excuse me, I got a date."

"Oh screw you and you're perfect relationship with a dragon, Mash." I snapped at him with no venom in my voice. He deserves all the love he gets from Tooru. He's a pretty cool guy. "OH SCREW YOU, ASSHOLE!"

"Who the hell are you even talking to, Kacchan?"

"MOTHERFU IS TAUNTING ME, I'M TELLING YOU!"

"Oh, that explains a lot. Moving on."

* * *

"Okay, we're stuck here for an insurmountable amount of time. I vote we blame Trish." Izuku casually pointed at the redhead beside him on the couch. Murry and Seiji was busy playing checkers to even care too much.

"What?!"

"To be fair, ya kinda, eh I dunno, provoked Seiji into slamming his fist? I dunno, fam. Izubro's pretty right about all this shizzle. Unlit, my broski." Camie somehow managed to keep her Switch and was playing Breath of The Wild 2 with it. "OH CMON, I DIDN'T THINK HE'D BE THAT ANGRY!"

"Yeah, and it still happened. Look, it's just a blame game. We'll deal with this in the morning." Izuku stood up and stretched. "I'm going to my room. It's the first time in months since I had no roommates and I'm taking advantage of i-" He stopped midsentence when he opened the door to his room.

"Camie, you wouldn't mind being my sleeping buddy, right?"

"I never really minded it, why?"

"That son of a bitch is taunting me. Look at all these scary clown posters!" He shakily pointed at the clown posters in his apparent room. "First he taunts me by making me see Himiko again except she's a fucking sex-crazed maniac and now this! Reminders of that stupid Carlitos!"

"BOO!"

"GAH!" Carlitos appeared behind him with a smile before disappearing again. "YOU SON OF A-"

"Shoosh…" It was time for Camie to stand up and start patting Izuku's face gently. "Camie now's not the-"

"SHOOOOOOOoooooooossshhhhh…" Pap. Pap. Pap. Pap. "FUUUUUUUUUCK OFF!"

"SHOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOSSSSsssSSSShhhhHhhhhHHHhh!" Izuku has mostly calmed down from Camie's intense patting. "That's not gonna… that's not… I JUST WANNA GO HOME, CAMIE!"

"Shh, shh. All of us do, Izubro." She was hugging him while patting his back. He's resting his head on her shoulders.

"...Did that shit seriously calm the wankstain down?" Trish was not having any of this. There's no way Camie could calm Izuku down from his breakdown with a few words and face pats. Right? "I just wanna go home…"

"Look, instead of sleeping there, why not go to my room, bro? C'mon, I'm sure there are no clowns he- we're sleeping on the couch." Camie closed her door before leading Izuku back to the couch.

"I would be lying if I say that this isn't the first time I've seen Midoriya incredibly sad."

"Same here, homie. At first, I thought he's just on his usual sad. You know, his usual face?"

"The hell? I'm not depressed. She's Himiko's alternate dimension self, but ugh, it still hurts to see her again as that. I don't even know how I'll act when I see her again in OUR own universe."

"Eh, don't worry about it now, homie. I'll just head to my room and grab some- Yeah, who wants a sleepover on the couch?" Murry slammed his door shut. Everyone silently nodded with him.

* * *

"Okay, so, we're stuck here for as long as that guy likes, right?" Tomura asked them while they were playing videogames on the living room. Tomura had a five game winstreak right now with Little Mac. Izuku was a little behind him with Luigi. Toga insisted on using Sans while Dabi just went with Wolf.

*_bzztt…yeah…bzztt*_

"Any plans to off him?" Dabi asked them. They shook their head. "He looks like some guy with an omnipotent power. He's probably listening to us right now."

"We dated."

"Ah shit, Toga's still on that whole thing?"

_*bzztt…I love…wvlilclocky…Acid…bzztt*_

"The drug or the girl, Izuku?" Tomura raised his eyebrows. The answer was already obvious but he still thinks it's funny to mess with him. That resulted in Izuku using his final smash only on Tomura out of spite. "Oh fuck off, man. Since they seem to be from another universe, we don't try to kill them. You got that, Toga? Dabi?"

"Fiiiiiine."

"We dated."

"No seriously, we could have some kind of universal glitch and MOTHERFU would probably destroy us or do something worse like make our dicks drop off."

_*bzztt…Tomura…bzztt*_

"Sorry, that was a not right. Make our dicks and BOOBS fall off or something like that. Or like, crucify us upside down while playing darts. It's a bullseye if they hit us in between the balls."

"For fuck's sake, shut up Tomura."

"Hey, I'm just saying, that it's entirely possible for him to like, twist our nipples like a goddamn beyblade. Yeah, watch him scream 'LET IT RIP!' while twisting our nipples clockwise."

"You know what? I'm not dealing with this." Dabi threw the controller at the tv screen, smashing it. The controller and the tv repaired itself quickly as if nothing happened. "We dated."

Izuku pulled out a scissor and cut off his stitches. "Shut up, Himiko! You know I like Mina." he stood up after saying that, grabbed a sewing kit and went straight to the bathroom. His throat felt dry for not talking for a long time and his voice sounded like an aluminum foil getting grated.

"But we, we dated…"

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Yeah, I'm starting to not regret this decision to do a shitpost.**


	3. Christmas Special Already? Part 1

**Chapter 3:**

**No one, except no one, has made anything about BNHA Characters fighting Australian Santa Claus to the death. Get ready to fucking cringe badly here on this godforsaken shitpost because I bring to you, my Christmas Special!**

* * *

"Good morning again, class!" Carlitos was oddly wearing a Santa hat on the middle of October, confusing most of the class. Shiketsu!Izuku raised his arms and Carlitos nodded at him. "Why the hell are you wearing a Santa hat?"

"CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!" The clown exclaimed in an exciting fashion, raising his hands up while dancing. Yeah, they don't call him the 'Dancer of Death' for nothing. "WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT?! CHRISTMAS ISN'T EVEN CLOSE YET, YOU FUCKING SHITCLOWN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN-"

"It's nearing Christmas on my calendar, so I'm making a fucking Christmas Special." MOTHERFU suddenly appeared in front of the classroom. CivilWar!Izuku suddenly pulled out his revolver and shot MOTHERFU in the head. Tomura grabbed the gun out of his little brother's hand. "Izuku what the hell! How are we gonna go home now?"

"When I take you back, of course." Apparently the bullet disappeared midway and MOTHERFU only pretended to get hit just to fuck with them. He and Carlitos laughed together at the powerless students. After wiping the tears from his eyes, he got straight to business. "This Christmas, you're dealing with Ol' Nick."

"Dealing? You want us to kill Santa Claus?" That was the first thing that came to Ochaco's mind. Everyone just deadpanned at her while Carlitos nodded in approval. MOTHERFU clapped his hands, congratulating Ochaco for getting it right. "YES, YOU'RE KILLING SANTA!"

"Why?" Camie was the first to ask. MOTHERFU shook his head in amusement before looking at everyone while wearing the most serious smile. "That bitch owes me money."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Everyone except CivilWar!Izuku screamed. That was mostly because CivilWar!Izuku had his mouth sewn shut. First, Santa was real here, now they're supposed to kill him? What the hell?

"Oh don't worry. The Santa you'll be fighting ain't the fat guy with nose magic. You're fighting an Australian old guy with nose magic. That's why we call him Ol' Nick." Carlitos explained, which does not help everyone cope with the fact that their parents did a double lie on them. Santa turned out to be technically real.

"Wait, how the fuck is Uraraka right?" Guitar!Izuku asked the two.

"He never gave me coal for Christmas." She explained, confusing everyone. She gave them a confused look in return. "What? I could sell that coal and use the money to pay for my tuition fee at UA."

"Ooooohhh." Everyone said. The more they know. "Wait, you're still dirt-poor in your dimension?" Shiketsu!Izuku asked Ochaco.

"Y-Yes…" She said while keeping her voice low. "I WOULD LIKE YOU TO TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAI-"

"**SHUT UP, IIDA/BITCH/ASSKISSER/BOOTLICKER/CUNT/HYPOCRITE**!" Everyone except Iida's friends screamed at him, causing the engine boy to sit back down, downtrodden. OG!Izuku did his best to console his friend. Pretty much most of the people in the room hates Iida. He never knew why. Shiketsu!Izuku thought of his Iida as a hypocrite and so did Guitar!Izuku. CivilWar!Izuku just thought the guy was really annoying and not worth his time. Good thing he hung out with Mina and Shinso instead of him. Nobody hates Ochaco though. Even the villains like Ochaco.

"Aight, I gave the pink-cheek-cutie the same proposizzle-"

"The hell is a proposizzle, Camie?"

"Shut up and let me finish, Izubro. So anyway, I gave her a proposizzle and she by letting her live in my apartment, basically one doorstep away from Izubro's family's apartment, since my 'Rents are overseas most of the time. Other than that, I thought it'd be mad lit to have her as my roommate too." Camie explained. "That offer extends to ya, other dimension pink-cheeks."

"I'm sorry, but the, uh, you, from our dimension, isn't our neighbours."

"Oh. That sucks." Camie was a bit disappointed that they weren't neighbors. "Did ya at least date Himiko-baby?"

"The scary blonde girl who tried to make me bleed to death? No."

"SHE DID WHAT NOW IN YOUR DIMENSION?!" Shiketsu!Izuku was about to have another break down before they were interrupted by Trish. "AIGHT, I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY MORE OF YOU WANKSTAIN TALKING ABOUT JACK SHIT! LET'S GET RIGHT ON THE SHOW!"

"I second what the annoying redhead mortal said." Tooru said. She turned off her invisibility magic and pretty much revealed her human form to everyone. And by human form, it turned out she's got purple hair and some dragon horns. Mostly because she's a dragon. "Yeah, I kinda agree as well." Mash joined in with his supposed dragon girlfriend.

"Look homie, I get this crazy ex story o' yours is tragic and all but y'all gotta have to give that shit a rest. That Toga is a sex maniac, our Toga is probably not, but who knows? We ain't meetin' her yet." Murry added his two-scents to this. Seiji nodded while continuing to read the book he borrowed from Shiketsu!Izuku.

"Hey, I'm not a sex maniac!" Toga tried to argue but CivilWar!Izuku covered her mouth, completely disagreeing with her denial of being a sex maniac. Even Tomura and Dabi agreed on this.

_*bzztt…Just get to the popopopopoint…wvlilclockybzztt*_

"The point is, I'm sending you all over to the North Pole to assassinate Australian Santa Claus." MOTHERFU said. With a wave of his hand, much to the protest of everyone, they were transported instantly at the North Pole. Great. It was a good thing that the winter clothes came in with the transportation.

"Wait a minute, where the hell is Eye Bitch?" Bakugou asked Guitar!Izuku. "Making something that could help all of us return to our own dimension. Best we can do now is to do what that loser says."

"Alright, since most of you are heroes and shit, leave the assassination to the experts."

"I AM AGAINST THIS!"

"Nobody cares about your opinion, Engine Bitch. At least our version of Iida isn't a complete asskisser like you." Bakugou snapped at Iida from the OG universe. The engine boy was already depressed from the abuse but his friends tried their best to console him. A small sound was made as everyone turned to Murry. A dart was sticking to his chest as he looked at it and looked up.

"Ah shi-" He hit the snow face-first, knocked out by the darts. "Ho-ho-holy shit! THE HELL IS THIS?!" Guitar!Izuku panicked for a moment, unstrapping his guitar and readying himself from combat. Suddenly, the snow began moving and elves with guns revealed themselves. "One down, sixteen more to go, boss." One of the elves radioed in on presumably the Australian Santa Claus.

Everyone scrambled immediately. OG!Izuku got to work and fired up his Full Cowling, kicking multiple elves. There seems to be more than a hundred of them with guns. Iida fired up his engine and did the same and kicking elves. Ochaco was floating the elves to make them easy targets for everybody else.

The Guitar Universe gang got to work with Guitar!Izuku blasting the elves with his sound waves from the speaker-belts. Bakugou was exploding them in a group while yelling Die! Mash pulled out his staff from behind his ear and began whacking most of the elves out cold. Tooru sprouted wings and sending out energy breaths artillery from the skies while fighting Rudolph the Red-Nosed Murder Reindeer.

Yes, **Rudolph the Red-Nosed Murder Reindeer**.

Shiketsu guys were doing as expected. Trish was just pissing off most of the elves after slapping them to make them fall forcefully down to the ground while Camie finishes them off with a curb stomp. Shiketsu!Izuku was swinging through the air with his nanostrings and using Blackwhip to ground the multiple sleighs that had mounted .50 cal LMGs. Seiji was turning elves to meatballs left and right while still reading a book, not really interested on what was happening. Murry is still knocked out from the dart that hit him.

Civil War universe was being brutal. Toga was slicing necks everywhere while drinking the elves' blood, confusing everyone on who to shoot and who to not shoot. Dabi was busy making elf barbecue and Tomura was decaying them by touching their pelvis. These elves are taller than they initially thought. Totally unlike what those Christmas movies told them about elves. Then there was CivilWar!Izuku, stealing an LMG and using his accuracy quirk to race hell on everything that he doesn't consider his ally. He even tried to shoot Iida but Tomura stopped him.

No matter how much they take down, more kept coming. It's as if there are a million elves residing on the North Pole and working for Ol' Nick. "We're getting overwhelmed!" Ochaco yelled, as she takes down ten elves.

"SHIT!" Shiketsu!Izuku said as he runs out of nanomachines to swing with, leaving his body completely defenseless to attacks. Tomura sighed before getting Tooru's attention. "Get your true form already and lift everyone but me up! I got a plan and they won't like it." The dragon caught on to what he said before transforming fully into a dragon and making everyone ride her back.

"ALL CLEAR SHIGARAKI!" The dragon yelled at the supposed rebel leader of his universe. He nodded in thanks before making his hands touch the ground, unleashing his full power. The ground crumbled down as the Decay spread among the millions of elves, giving them a quick and painful death. Everyone except the villains watched on in horror of what Civil War Universe Tomura is capable of before realizing that this Tomura had the exact same quirk as theirs. Dread filled them as the last of the elves finally died out.

With the elves gone, there are only the Reindeer left. Those murder Reindeer are becoming a nuisance and Tooru already had enough. She charged up her energy breath but Mash beat her to it by unleashing a blue energy wave from his hands towards the Reindeer, disintegrating them completely.

_"How is Ojiro this strong?"_ Those that aren't from the Guitar!Universe thought to themselves. They heard the sound of clapping somewhere as they Tooru landed and they got off her back. Someone was mocking them. Out in the open an old man suddenly appeared. He was wearing a costume similar to Santa's but something was off with the color. It was reddish-brown for some reason. He wasn't wearing a Santa hat, he was wearing the skull of a goat for a hat. The said skull was decorated with Christmas ornaments. He was giving them an impressed smile and his eyes were completely white, devoid of color. He was laughing at them.

"Impressive, you managed to kill my elf army. No matter, I can make a new batch anyway from your corpses. Ol' Nick is me name, and I promise ya a painful death that you'll wish that your father wore a condom when he shagged yer ma!" The man touched the side of his nose with his index finger. It glowed red and a big figure began to rise out of the ground. It was a woman with white hair, and a face of unspeakable and indescribable horror. Her stomach was filled to the brim with dead children's flesh and and her tongue was made out of flamethrowers and her teeth are lightsabers. Her feet are made out of the faces of the dead. Her eyes showed a horrible future that none of them would wish upon anyone. Everyone except Seiji, who could care less, and CivilWar!Izuku, who has seen worse, looked on in fear at the giant looming before them.

**"MEET ME WIFE! MRS. CLAUS! HO HO HO, YOU ***************!"**

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Yeah, I regret everything that made me write this.**


	4. Christmas Special Already? Finale

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**Just to be clear, yes, Guitar!Izuku is the strongest as he achieved god tier. Shiketsu!Izuku is the second strongest. OG!Izuku is the third and CivilWar!Izuku is the last in the strongest Izuku list in this shitpost. The most powerful overall is Ojiro Mashirao when he releases Sun Wukong's full power and Guitar!Izuku powers him up with HOPE powers. Why is this relevant? You already know what's about to happen anyway as I bullshit and asspull my way into winning against the Eldritch Horror version of , Ol' Nick's wife.**

* * *

"HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Yo, it's Guitar!Izuku and I am not having a great time. So, the gist of it is that Ol' Nick summoned his wife, insert scary fat wife joke here, and now we're fighting something that of an indescribable horror. Even though we described it perfectly last chapter. I don't know why but yeah, unspeakable horror. Trust me, we tried chucking Shigaraki at the thing but she regenerates faster than she decays.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING US FIGHT, YOU STUPID LOSER?!" I yelled at the sky but I heard nothing. I only felt a vibration in the air. As if he's laughing at us. Mocking us. That pissed me off and made me even more determined to help send everyone home. Green Aura overtook me as I feel my HOPE powers taking over me. I looked to my right and saw Kacchan turning into his Rage Form. Tooru's in her half-dragon form. Mash had brought out Sun Wukong's armor. I turned around to see everyone look at us in awe. I smirked at my alternate selves and saluted at them. Letting them know just who's the most powerful out of the four of us.

We flew towards Mrs. Claus, ready for the battle. She summoned a swarm of demonic elves but they were being taken cared of by the other people below when I saw two pairs of Blackwhip pulled most of them down. I looked down to see two of my alternate selves pulling the elves towards them and nodding at me, urging me to continue on. I aimed my guitar towards her and fired a HOPE energy beam with a strung of a note. Kacchan aimed for her left eye with a large explosion, blowing it all up into bits and pieces, making the unspeakable horror scream in pain. I can see Ol' Nick starting to panic again.

She let out a horrible scream, which I'm sure would have killed all of us if it weren't for Tooru blocking it out with her own roar. The dragon then went and made a grab for her arm, before ripping it off with pure strength. She took one arm out of the eight arms Mrs. Claus had. That time, I had an idea. I flew back down to the alternate me from Shiketsu and slapped some HOPE into him. Knowing from my previous multiverse ventures, HOPE powers and the other metaphysical ingredients of reality is only temporary for other universes since it's a concept that is more on the passive side for them rather than the active side like ours.

His eyes glowed an intense green as he felt power surging through his veins. It became even more powerful with One-For-All as he went to use 100% fast and eventually flew. I did the same with everyone, even the villains and they all became powered up versions of themselves. Iida is now twenty times faster than sound. The OG!Izuku can now use the full power of One-For-All and go up to speeds of Mach 40 and hits fifteen times more than a tank. Ochaco can now make herself weightless and fly at speeds no one could ever dream of, as if she's accelerating the time for herself without affecting her physical appearance.

The Camie can now make reality out of the illusions. Trish now gets stronger the angrier she is. Seiji can now control Flesh from a long range. Murry, who just woke up, is now the Smoke God incarnate. Dabi's flames turned white and he's now immune to heat. Toga can now control blood. Tomura has now absolute control of his Decay's strength. Villain me gained an enhanced strength and somehow gained a fucking Stand. Yeah, for some reason, he gained a Stand. I called him **Don't Cry**. No real reason. I just thought of it on the fly so there's no real meaning to it.

Moving on…

* * *

With everyone's new powers, taking down would be easy, right? Nope, it made it easier but then again, this is still some eldritch horror shit right here. Nobody knows why everyone hasn't gone insane from the sight of . It doesn't matter. Everyone got a job to do. With Shiketsu!Izuku's new power, he was able to lift multiple chunks of ice that everyone can step on as a platform in the air.

First to act was the villains. Toga was slicing through tentacles when her switchblade turned into a sword. She slashed left and right and even managed to chop off a hand. Another hit her, making her fall down but she regained control and managed to land on the ' chest, and sliding down diagonally with her sword, leaving a diagonal wound. The sword apparently prevents regeneration when it was stopping from healing herself.

Enraged, she let out another scream but was yet again, blocked out by Tooru's roar. Her eye finally regenerated but Tomura was already on her, disintegrating it once again, making the giant monster yelp in pain. She smacked the supposed rebel leader away but he luckily landed on his feet.

Becoming infuriated, Ol' Nick fired nets and trapping most of the guys. Tomura freed himself and CivilWar!Izuku before jumping off the ice platform and dodging ' chop. The others also managed to free themselves but managed to get a hold of Iida with her left hand, making Ochaco and OG!Izuku step in to save him.

**"****Taumatawhakatangi hangakoauauotamatea turipukakapikimaunga horonukupokaiwhen uakitanatahu**** SMASH!" **Traveling at near light speed, Ochaco managed to rip off the hand holding Iida while OG!Izuku gave a full powered punch, completely obliterating her left side. It slowly regenerated but that gave enough time for Dabi and CivilWar!Izuku some time to focus on her wings.

"HEY! VILLAIN IZUBRO! CATCH!" Camie called out, creating a glowing-green magazine out of the illusions and tossing them at CivilWar!Izuku, who nodded in thanks. Camie went back to Trish's side, who was busy punching out some of the tentacles that was coming towards her. Seiji was still reading his book, not really concerned at it looked like everything was going well.

CivilWar!Izuku loaded the magazine up to his sniper rifle and nodded at Dabi. He aimed his rifle at the left wing while Dabi aimed his arms at the right wing. They both fired at the same time. The glowing magazine fired out a large amount of energy that disintegrated and carbonized the entire wing. His newly found stand, **Don't Cry**, began to make the beams of energy ricochet from the air also hitting ' other body parts. Dabi's white flames burned the wing into nothing but ash, leaving the monster known as flightless.

"YA BLOODY MONGRELS! YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING ME WIFE!" Ol' Nick screamed from the top of ' head. Everyone stopped for a moment and gave a questioning look to each other.

"WHAT?!" Murry yelled back at Ol' Nick, who tried repeating what he said. They all shrugged and went back to fighting the giant eldritch equivalent of a MILF, which does not look like a MILF, in human standards. In Eldritch Horror standards, yes, that's definitely a MILF for them but not to humans, no. Everyone would start believing in god when wants to commit an orgy with the entire human race. Too much hentai made them know what those tentacles would do to them. So yeah, not a MILF in human standards but definitely one in Eldritch Horror standards. W-Why the hell am I talking about this? I can't be discussing what is considered a MILF in horror standards, okay, you know what? Back to the fight.

The monster was almost done for. Most of it's left body is destroyed. Shiketsu!Izuku is literally pulling meteors from space and hitting her with it. Tomura was constantly decaying vital parts of her body. Everyone was doing a lot of damage. Murry was blinding her with his smoke. Everything was going well until she let out a shriek far worse and far more horrifying than her scream, knocking everyone back. Her other head suddenly regenerated and her eyes started glowing red.

Mash charged up his energy from his hands, preparing for another energy wave. Red Energy fired from Mrs. Claus' eyes as Blue Energy fired from Mash. It was futile as was slowly overtaking Mash, to the point where the Red Energy overtook him.

"MAAAAAASSSSHHHHH!" Guitar!Izuku yelled for his friend, only to find the man to be just fine, his injuries healing at a fast rate. He also looked pissed. "Oh right, he's got the same stacks of immortality as Sun Wukong. No need to worry."

"SEX MANIAC TOGA! GIVE ME YOUR SWORD!" The pissed-off Mash yelled, making the girl throw the sword at him. He caught it in his left hand while still holding his staff from his right. He flew towards . She fired another wave of energy from her eyes, but he knocked it away from his staff. "IZUKU! HOPE ENERGY AT ME, NOW!"

"RIGHT!" Guitar!Izuku sent in more of his HOPE energy at Mash until he could no longer give any, tiring him out and making him fall down, unconscious. He was caught by OG!Izuku before he could hit the ground. Seiji was now reading the intense part of the back, staring at it intensely. Mash screamed at the top of his lungs as he hit one of ' head right off with his staff and slashed the stump in pieces with Toga's anti-regeneration sword.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING FOR A QUIZ BUT YOU JUST HAD TO EXIST, DON'T YA?!" Mash said in anger as he slowly cuts off ' limbs one-by-one in blinding speeds. She only had one arm left when he was done slicing it off. He looked at her once before charging again in blinding speed. She tried to block him with her last arm but he knocked it right off with his staff before beheading her with the sword. is no more.

"ME WIFE!" Ol' Nick exclaimed, mourning for his now dead monster wife. He landed at the ice platform behind the one Shiketsu!Izuku landed on. _"Grrr… you'll pay for this…"_ He thought as he summoned his Christmas Spear and began charging at Shiketsu!Izuku.

Shiketsu!Izuku saw this coming from behind as he activates Bullet-Time-Eyes, making see things in slow motion. He gracefully moved out of the spear's way before punching Ol' Nick on the nose to prevent him from doing anymore Nose Magic. He grabbed the spear and stabbed Ol' Nick in the heart with it. "I **REALLY** hate killing people but seeing what you can do? I don't regret this one bit." He whispered at the old man's dying face before letting him fall down to his death.

The fight was over. They probably ruined Christmas in this universe but then again, they probably saved the world from some terrible bullshit known as Ol' Nick. They were all promptly transported back to the classroom, to see Carlitos and MOTHERFU playing dynamite Jenga.

"Aw man, your Stand disappears when the HOPE powers in you dissipate?" Guitar!Izuku complained. CivilWar!Izuku gave him an indifferent shrug before sitting back down, whipping his blender out of nowhere and started making a drinkable sandwich.

"YOU'RE JUST PLAYING JENGA WHILE WE ALMOST DIE?!" Bakugou snapped at the both of them.

"Yes?"

**"YOU MOTHERFU-"**

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**tl;dr: the squad both saved and ruined Christmas.**


	5. My Most Original Character up til now

**Who you are about to meet may be my most original character yet. Cool backstory, cool ambition, cool everything! He will be exactly what you expect this shitpost to create.**

* * *

"And so I was like: 'Dude, I watch Porn. I watch Hentai. I even used my own illusions to watch Porn of me and my crush, which is totally creepy but eh, not like I brag about it. But you know what? Fuck Tentacle Hentai.' And then I chucked the cute frog at him." Camie finished her story, which was pretty much heard by everyone in the classroom. The only one unaffected was the listener, Shiketsu!Izuku, who was pretty used to Camie and her shenanigans.

"And she's the girl you're dating, Kacchan." Guitar!Izuku was the first to speak which ticked off the explosive blonde. "Oh fuck off. I'm pretty sure our Camie isn't a porn addict like that other Camie."

"Oi! I ain't no Porn Addict."

"Those are double negatives, bitch, you're definitely a porn addict." Tomura added himself into the conversation. "THIS IS HIGHLY UNBECOMI-"

"Highly unbecoming this, highly unbecoming that. Why don't you tend to your friend, who looks like he's on the verge of crying like a pussy." Katsuki snapped at Iida while pointing at OG!Izuku, who was visibly scarred by what he heard. Ochaco was trying her best to calm him down.

**some. **

Everybody heard that come from the door. They were very suspicious of it. They all gestured Dabi to take a look at it.

"What the hell? Why me?"

"Do it, loser." Tomura told him. Dabi dragged his falm across his face and put his ear gently on the door.

**BODY ONCE TOLD ME!**

***CRASH***

"DABI!" The door was knocked away by MOTHERFU, well-known loser god of Insanity, slammed through the door while guiding another Bakugou into the room much to everyone's confusion.

CivilWar!Izuku was still busy tending to a recently knocked out Dabi while MOTHERFU does not stop singing All Star until he finished it.

**"Does anyone know what this whole operation lacks?"**

"You being dead?" Mash of all people deadpanned at MOTHERFU. He paid no mind to it. **"NOPE! A VILLAIN! A MAIN ANTAGONIST! THAT'S WHY I DECIDED TO ADD AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER!"**

"Original what? THAT CUNT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME!"

**"Ah-Ah-Ah!"** MOTHERFU wagged his finger in denial. The Bakugou lookalike only smiled with malice. The intensity of MOTHERFU's voice died down as he introduced his so-called OC.

"This is not Katsuki! This is my OC! He looks **EXACTLY** like Katsuki. He sounds **EXACTLY** like Katsuki. He acts **EXACTLY** like Katsuki. His quirk is **EXACTLY **like Katsuki's. He's actually based off the Katsuki in their universe." He pointed at the OG!Universe. "Except he's 10 times bitchier."

"SO HE IS JUST ME!"

"Nope, this is your evil cousin, **JATSUKI BAKUGOU**!"

…

…

"WHAT?!"

"ORIGINAL CHARACTER MY ASS! THAT IS ME!"

_*bzztt…I will…bzztt…shoot him…wvlilclockybzztt*_

"JACCHAN?!" OG!Izuku yelped when he felt an unknown force strangling.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's seriously the first thing that came to your mind? CAMIE GET THE MATH BOARD!"

"Bro, you're gonna be computing against yourself." Camie was getting concerned that this is getting out of hand. For the last few weeks, he had done this six times and she thinks it's about time she intervenes.

"What do you mean? That wimpy loser makes me ashamed of being myself!" He angrily points at the alternate version of himself. Camie sighs while resting her face in her palms. After thinking about it, she bitch slapped her Izuku.

"Ow…" Instead of getting angry at her, he preferred caressing his cheek "Izuku Midoriya."

Those are the things he does not want to hear from her. Yep, Camie's really mad. This is just as bad as that one time her favorite book series got canceled. "Camie…"

"Oooh, I better watch this." Now they've piqued Trish's interest. Seiji lowered the book he was reading while raising his eyebrows. Murry readied his cannabis to pacify them in case this turns into a real rumble. OG!Izuku was about to cry for some Deku related reasons. The League of Villains finally get to see the cool version of Izuku crack and they leaned in on this. Katsuki was just about ready to absorb Camie's rage to pacify her. Guitar!Izuku watches on. Mei was still busy tinkering with a device. Tooru and Mash remained indifferent to the whole situation.

_"This is it…"_

_"What's gonna happen?"_

_"I didn't plan this to happen…"_

_"...Did I left the stove open?"_

Against all odds, Camie began to tear up. Shiketsu!Izuku lost any fear he had in exchange for concern. "Camie?" She's rubbing tears away from her eyes.

"C'mon, I-Izuku. You can't keep doing this." She's giving him a sad face and tears were almost flowing out of her eyes. Shiketsu!Izuku turned defiant. "Oh, I know were this is going! Hmp!"

He crossed his arm and turned away in a defiant tone. Nothing in the world, however, could stop him from taking a peek. What he saw was Camie shaking in grief, pouting, and more tears coming out of her eyes. "N-Not working."

"Not. W-Working." Another peek, and well, she's still about to cry and those eyes. He was the first to falter as he went and hugged Camie. "DAMMIT! Don't you dare cry. Fine. Fine. I'll stop. Just, just please stop crying, Camie! I hate seeing you cry!" He hugged her tighter. What everyone else saw was Camie's tears stopping and giving away the most shit-eating smirk anyone could give.

"Works every time." She muttered to everyone while patting Shiketsu!Izuku in the back.

"D-Did she just…?"

"She pacified him by crying?"

Trish's mouth was opened and her jaw was threatening to drop down to the ground. For once in her life, she's speechless. She can definitely use this later. "Now, be a bro and do some apologizing to OG!Izubro right there, okay?"

"Right," Shiketsu!Izuku faced OG!Izuku, who has seemingly calmed down. "I still think you're a coward and the only reason you couldn't be a hero before wasn't because you're quirkless but because you're just a coward. It took your sugar daddy All Might to tell you to actually try working out and learning a few things. So, my apology is about me not really being apologetic. Sorry I'm not sorry." Then he proceeded to get karate chopped in the head by Camie.

"Hey! I apologized!"

"Yes, but… you know what? Close enough. Sorry y'all. He CAN be a little bitch sometimes." She sat Shiketsu!Izuku back down. OG!Izuku was really quiet. He was busy reflecting on what he heard. He never did try to do anything to become a hero before he got One For All. He couldn't really do anything about it except give a pathetic chuckle to himself. _"What was I doing?"_

**"Good drama you got there. Before I was RUDELY but THANKFULLY interrupted, here's your new classmate, JATSUKI BAKUGOU!"** And then MOTHERFU banished for no reason.

It was an awkward silence following his departure. Carlitos weren't here for some reason. The clown seemed chill when he was not trying to actively kill them for fun, which he has done surprisingly one time on their field trip to the dinosaur museum. Not a fond memory for everyone there. So much raptors.

Guitar!Izuku was the first to stand and let his hand out for…Jatsuki. "Hey, man. Nice to meet you, Jacch-"

Jatsuki rudely knocked the hand away with an explosion. Guitar!Izuku barely flinched at it but a lot of people did. "Dude, not cool?"

"HA! Like hell I'd let a quirkless useless shit like you shake hands with someone as perfect and unbeatable as me. I am the best in this classroom, so you better bow the fuck down and start sucking on my five-meter magnum dick." Jatsuki said to Guitar!Izuku's face, which now made him flinch.

"Woah, not cool." Dabi of all people said it.

"So what? You're a villain and a loser. You're supposed to die by my hands and by that, I mean, me fucking you in the ass. Not because I'm gay but because I'm better than you." Yep, everybody hates Jatsuki now. Katsuki was fuming and grinding his teeth. He was embarrassed of himself even though that…thing wasn't technically him.

"YOU! BLONDE BIMBO!" Jatsuki pointed at Camie. She pointed to herself in confusion. "Me?"

"YEAH! Ditch that weak-quirked sack of shit and ride me instead. I'll be sure to give you a good ti-"

**"OKAY, FUCK THIS! YOU MAKE ME ASHAMED TO BE MYSELF! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!"** Katsuki has fully transformed into his rage form.

"How fucking dare me? How fucking dare you interrupt me, shitty cousin?!" Jatsuki fired up his explosions, ready to fight his cousin.

**"FUCK OFF!"** They were about to clash but it was time for Carlitos to appear, between them. The clown was caught in the middle of their explosions, completely bisecting him. Everyone except Shiketsu!Izuku was mostly creeped out when the seemingly dead clown got forcefully put back together by an unknown force.

"Nothing turns me on more than dying! Am I right, amigos? Eh, anyway, class dismissed. No fighting outside of class." Carlitos told them and then disappeared again. How does he do that.

**"THIS AIN'T OVER, SHITSUKI!"**

"Shitsuki? YOU'RE THE REAL SHITSUKI!"

"WANNA GO?!"

"STOP! As much as I loathe Jatsuki Bakugou, classes are over. It's TIME to leave." Seiji, for the first time, decided to intervene by covering both their mouths with his own flesh. Katsuki begrudgingly agreed and walked away with his friends while Jatsuki was still squirming and acting like a complete bitch.

* * *

"This won't be pleasant," Shiketsu!Izuku told everyone before continuing. "He's even worse than my universe's Bakugou."

"Don't worry about Shitsuki. I'll kill that fucker." Katsuki told him. Everyone was walking together as usual since most of them are mostly comfortable with each other at this point.

"You know what? I'm starting to LIKE this Katsuki." Tomura said. Everybody nodded. Even CivilWar!Izuku nodded.

"We'll deal with Jatsuki for another time. As for now, I'm fucking Mei."

"Oh c'mon! You fuckin' horndog asswipe. Do you even know what decency is?" Trish said, disgusted at Guitar!Izuku. "This is why we're dating, Scottish halfling." Mei retorted.

"FUCK DID YOU CALL ME, YOU SNIPIN' SHIT TWINKLE?!"

"Trish now's not the time to."

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Trust me, Jatsuki Bakugou is the most original OC ever.**


	6. More gets added

**Chapter 6:**

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

"OI! OI! YOOOOHOOOO!"

"Oh god it's him again." They legit thought Jatsuki was gonna be a one-time joke from MOTHERFU but it turns out he isn't. Now the asshole is just waiting for them inside he classroom, holding a box with a hole in it on the table.

"What do you want?" Shiketsu!Izuku only met him for a day and he's already tired of this motherfucker in front of him. Everyone was already sitting along and he was the last to get inside. "I got a challenge for ya! Stick your hand in this and you get free Jatsucoins."

"Jatsucoins? The hell is that? Eh, don't answer it. I don't want it anyway." Shiketsu!Izuku walked past Jatsuki and sat on his seat. Bakugou's evil cousin was annoyed but he did know just how to rile a certain person up. "Pssh, ALL of you are cowards anyway."

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Just on time, Katsuki from the guitarverse really got pissed from being called a coward. Everyone tried to stop him.

"Kacchan, don't."

"Bakugou, Bakudon't."

"Sit down, dumbass! It's not worth it!"

"OH SCREW YOU! I'M DOING IT!" Katsuki yelled at them even though they were trying to stop him. He stuck it in defiantly.

* * *

_Three seconds later…_

* * *

"FUCK! FUUUUUUUUCK!" Katsuki was currently clutching his hand from the pain while also lying on his stomach on the ground. Jatsuki was laughing at him while everyone rushed over to see if he's okay. Not that he looked okay in the first place. Shiketsu!Izuku inspected what's inside the box and immediately realized what it was.

"Yo Bakugou, did you seriously shove your hand into a nest of Tarantula Hawk Wasps?" Everyone looked at Shiketsu!Izuku, terrified. Mash was the first to speak. "Excuse but a nest of WHAT?!"

It was the first time there was any real emotion on Mash in the first place. He was more or less bored by all this. "Tarantula Hawk Wasp. Usually their stings are so painful that-"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!" Tears of pain were dropping down to the ground from Katsuki's face. He shoved his hand into a nest of Tarantula Hawk Wasps. This was his second worst idea yet.

"-the best way to deal with them is to lie down and scream."

"Lie down and scream. Really. It totally does seem like it's working." Dabi sarcastically said in a mocking agreement. Shiketsu!Izuku paid him no mind as he went over to treat Katsuki. "All right, I can make others immune to its effects. Well, the painful parts, at least."

He knelt down and deactivated Katsuki's pain receptors with his own quirk, like he usually does. "Well, the only problem you'll be having now is that you won't be able to move your arm for a while. Considering you've been stung multiple times, it's a goddamn miracle that you haven't died yet."

Shiketsu!Izuku took a closer look at his arm. "Yep, ten stings. That being said." He used his quirk to grab the Tarantula Hawk Wasps, all of them, and forcefully made them sting Jatsuki. The evil cousin didn't have time to react as he was stung multiple times in the face by ten Tarantula Hawk Wasps.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Carlitos entered the room only to see Jatsuki in the process of getting stung. He shrugged and smiled before leaving, liking what's happening in the moment. "Alright, I'll be extending the grace period to ten minutes, only because this is amusing."

"Thanks, Carlitos-sensei." OG!Izuku bowed as Jatsuki screamed in the background. "Oh right, and uh, MOTHERFU wants to make some modifications in class."

"Modifications?" Seiji glared at him suspiciously. He had no reason to trust this clown and the fact that he vaguely said 'modifications' made him far more worried than he already is. **"Oh don't worry about him!"**

"GAAHH" Everyone jumped when MOTHERFU suddenly appeared behind them. CivilWar!Izuku drew his revolver and shot him in the head. "WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF RESPONSE IS THAT?!" Tomura asked him. He didn't answer and only shot him a tired look. _*bzztt…not like he'll…bzztt…die…bzztt…from that…bzztt*_

**"AND RIGHT YOU ARE! I'm adding people to the roster."** With a simple snap of his fingers, a few more familiar faces appear. Another Bakugou, Tsuyu, Shinso, and Mina. They all fell down in a thud.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Kero?"

"The hell?"

"Where are we?"

**"You're in my ass now, folks. Have fun!"** And then he disappeared like a jackass. "Yeah, add another 20 minutes to that grace time. See ya later, folks." Carlitos also went out of the classroom.

"K-Kacchan? Are y-you okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY, YOU USELESS NERD? YOU GOT SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, DON'T YOU?!" The knew Bakugou stood up and immediately lifted him by his collar, ready to fire off an explosion.

"Woah, woah. We don't do that shit." Guitar!Izuku intervened in the scuffle between OG!Bakugou and OG!Izuku. He separated them quickly but was immediately attacked by Bakugou's explosion. He dodged easily and broke said attacker's arm. "Right, Tooru, you mind doing some healing magic?"

"Sure thing."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Oi, me from another dimension, stop acting like a little bitch. It's just a broken arm. Am I seriously this weak?" Guitar!Katsuki snapped at his counterpart. OG!Katsuki growled at him while Tooru healed his arm. Once it healed, he tried to rush at Guitar!Katsuki like a feral animal, only to be met by an explosion that set him back to Tooru for some more healing. "Yep, weak as shit. Man, why do my other dimension selves keep embarrassing me?"

"Well, with that tirade over, how about you guys? Which of us do you recognize?" Murry asked the remaining three. They all looked around. Tsuyu calmly walked towards OG!Izuku, signifying that she was with them while Shinso and especially Mina rushed over to the villain's side. Mina was quick to hug CivilWar!Izuku while Shinso patted his best friend's back.

_*bzztt…you're not supposed to…wvlilclockybzztt…be hugging a villain…bzztt…who crippled a classmate…bzztt…you know…bzztt*_ CW!Izuku returned the hug regardless, missing Mina. "He's turning out better than you think, actually. He really seemed more at peace with himself. Actually, he's smiling more!"

_*bzztt…really…bzztt*_

"Yeah, I pretty much took his place in the hero course. He's not even mad about it." Shinso shrugged.

"How's my favorite brother's friends doing?" Tomura went along with them and put his arms around them. "You killed Monoma!"

"No, we only placed him in a coma. Does anyone even like him enough to really be worried?"

"...Fair point." Everyone said while nodding.

"Alright, class. Take your seats. We're studying Foundational Heroics." Everyone was shocked by a sudden familiar voice that they all have heard on television before. Well, everyone except the Shiketsu students. They all looked at the door to reveal a man in a black, intimidating, piped mask and a well done suit.

**"ALL FOR ONE IS OUR HEROICS TEACHER?!"** Everyone except the Shiketsu students shouted in shock as the man walks up to the front desk. They certainly hadn't expected him of all people to be a heroics teacher of all things.

Shiketsu!Izuku glared at him, studying his looks, memorizing it. He only heard about him through All Might's stories. This was the man who killed his grandmother.

"What's next? Our guidance counselor is Present Mic?" Guitar!Izuku tempted fate. All For One simply nodded, making everyone groan. Most of them are annoyed by Present Mic.

"Settle down now."

"Wait, which All For One are you?" Iida asked him and the supervillain simply pointed at the villains. "Theirs. I'm quite aware of the fact that I gave Izuku an accuracy quirk."

"An accuracy- YA SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S HOW NOBODY EVER BEAT YA IN THOSE FUCKIN' DARTS! I LOST A TON OF MONEY CAUSE O' THAT!" Trish immediately jumped off her chair and stomped over and grabbed CW!Izuku by his shirt. The latter remained indifferent but had his hand on his revolver, just in case. He wasn't about to shoot someone over nothing, after all. It was a good thing that Shiketsu!Izuku managed to pull her off him while she was screaming multiple expletives in a mix of incoherent English and Scottish Gaelic at him. "Okay, Brit, you better calm the hell down."

"DID YA JUST CALL ME A BRIT?!"

"Scotland isn't real. You're just an englishwoman who likes plaid skirts." Jatsuki finally managed to speak out while still writhing in pain of his recently stung face. "YA SACK OF SHITE-TWISTING, FUCKNUT LOVING, DOG EATING, KAMIKAZE BOMBING, DICKSUCCING, PUSSY-REPELLING, FATHERFUCKING, WASTE OF BREATH, SHIT, BLIGHT, JESSIE, OAF-LOOKING, SLIPPER WIELDING ASSHOLE! YOU'RE GONNA- mmphh! MMMPHHH!"

Shiketsu!Izuku covered Trish's mouth with his hand, not really gonna deal with it until later. He used his quirk to increase the pain Jatsuki was feeling by making his pain receptors ten times more active. Well, that, and Guitar!Izuku batted him out the window. They were on the second floor. They knew Jatsuki would be fine but they really could care less about that jackass.

"We might want to keep this quiet, fast, and simple. We don't want to disturb the other classes."

"Other classes?!" Guitar!Izuku bewildered and curious, ran outside and checked out the other classroom followed by Shiketsu!Izuku, who was equally curious. They checked the window to see who was on the other class. As they found out, Gran Torino was the teacher of the other class. The students themselves consisted of people they already knew.

* * *

**Guitar AU:**

**Mirio**

**Shoto #1**

**Some guy with a juggalo facepaint named Carlos**

**Some guy in a fur coat jacket named Frey**

* * *

**Original:**

**Shoto #2**

**Itsuka**

**Yui**

* * *

**Shiketsu AU:**

**Another Katsuki**

**Ibara**

**Mineta**

**Yosetsu**

**Dokeshi Chifu**

**Nagamasa Mora**

**Inasa Yoarashi**

* * *

**Villain AU:**

**Twice**

**Mr. Compress**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!? THEY WERE HERE THE ENTIRE TIME?!"

"OI! YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS ARE INTERRUPTING MY CLASS!"

"R-Right, sorry." They both whimpered when Gran Torino peeked outside to yell at them. No matter the universe, the old man still intimidated them. They were about to peek at the third class room until they started vomiting black liquid. Both of them were forcefully teleported back to their own classroom.

"Like I said, we'll be studying the History of Heroes. What better way to study history than letting than one who've seen it all from the start teach it to you."

Surprisingly enough, All For One was a good teacher. Maybe that came from being alive for hundreds of years. Though, that didn't stop Trish from taking jabs at him and calling him Scrotum Face. Not that All For One cared about what she calls him. She's just an insignificant hero in his eyes. Classes was over quick and everyone was having lunch.

"Todoroki!" OG!Izuku waved at his own friend, though he was confused which one. Good thing Guitar!Izuku was there to help him. "Hey, which one of you had their dads fight Kacchan on the Sports Festival?" The Shoto on the left raised their hands and so Guitar!Izuku dragged them away to their own group along with Mirio.

"Midoriya, where are we?"

"If I'm being honest? I have no idea. This feels a lot like somewhere in Japan but not the Japan that we know of. I think it's best that we just play along for now." OG!Izuku explained to his friend. Neither really knew why they were brought other than being a source of entertainment to a loser god. If they're being honest, this feels more like a break more than anything. They don't have much to worry about and the League of Villains they met were more tame than the ones they had, which is nice.

They sat down with the rest of the people in their own universe and did some bits of small talk. They have been talking about how they all got here and the story is all the same. Red button. They always wondered how that was possible. Everything seems to be going well until the cafeteria door slammed open.

"I'M BACK, BITCHES!" Jatsuki, with multiple stings across his face as well as more nests in his hands kicked the door open. He looks very unhinged. Very, very unhinged. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Guitar!Katsuki yelled back at him. Both of them looked ready to clash, but that would mean their cafeteria being destroyed and lunch being canceled early.

Luckily enough, Jatsuki was decapitated by a flying sword. Wait, what?

"Nice job, Bill."

**"No prob, boss."**

The voice came from someone with a fur jacket. The guy was blonde and looked a little bit like Kurt Cobain. He walked over to the recently decapitated Jatsuki and placed the one's head back to his body. After a while, Jatsuki came back to life, as if he was never decapitated.

"Yeah, uh, don't interrupt our lunch."

"NICE ONE, FREY!" Guitar!Izuku shouted from across the cafeteria. Frey gave them a thumbs up.

**"Gentlemen, I've come here to make an announcement."** MOTHERFU suddenly appeared in the middle of the cafeteria.

**"THE SPORTS FESTIVAL WILL NOW COMMENCE SOON!"**

"SHIT!" Everyone groaned in annoyance as they would now probably be faced against each other. Not really a good time.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ochaco: Hey! There's been something I've been wanting to do since we all got here...**

**Mei: What could that be?**

**Ochaco: Some girl talk? Definitely something like that.**

**Camie: That sounds kinda lit, fam. We gonna be playin' videogames n' shit.**

**Mina: A girl meetup? Where? Who's house?!**

**Ochaco: I guess mine should be the least crowded...**

**Mei: I might as well bring some chocolates.**

**Camie: Aw shit? Ya got chocolates! Totes awesome!**

**Mei: Anyway, what's a girl's meetup.**

**Camie: Seriously, Mei? You've never been to one? That's sad.**

**Mei: Well, I usually hang out with Melissa...**

**Ochaco: That won't do!**

**Mina: There's a lot you don't understand...**

**MOTHERFU: And there's only so much some of you can copy from Isekai Girls Talk. No, I'm not dealing with that, just go to your girls meetup already. **

**Mina, Ochaco, Camie, and Mei: Awww...**

**MOTHERFU: TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON BRAIN CANCE- I MEAN IZUKU QUARTET**

* * *

**Lmao I'm not even trying here. This shit story is going waaaayyyy further down the rabbit hole. If you want me to make it waaaaayyyy further down, maybe even cross some lines, ya gotta tell me.**


End file.
